Cable ties are well known for holding cables to a fixed structure. Such cable ties are used, for example, to mount electrical wiring and similar items to the exterior of a gas turbine engine. However, in order to access the underlying structure, such as to open or service the gas turbine engine, it is often required to remove the cables, etc., to allow access. Typically, this is done by simply cutting the cable ties and then removing the cable, however, the cables may be nicked or damaged by the manipulation of the cutting tool used to cut the ties. Thus, either additional time or care must be used in cutting, and/or occasional repair or replacement of nicked cables is required. Neither of these situations is desirable, and therefore improvement is desired.